Kii Fumiko
(Defender) |number= 3 |element= Fire |team= The Genesis |seiyuu= Takagaki Ayahi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime= Episode 044}} Kii Fumiko ( ) also known as Keeve (キーブ), is a defender for The Genesis. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"She gets opponents in a twist by moving like she's dancing."'' Background She was an orphan at the Ohisama En orphanage. Every time their "father" came to the orphanage, she and her "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. Appearance She has tanned skin, light lilac eyes, light pink lips, and pinkish-maroon hair in 2 drill curls. Plot Not much is seen or revealed about her, though in season 2, she is seen constantly with her teammates in The Genesis, usually standing around Yagami Reina, which suggests she may be good friends with her. In episode 63, she, and the other members of The Genesis (excluding Gran) were rebelling against their "father" for a short time due to a little misunderstanding. In season 3, it is supposed by Hiroto and Midorikawa's flashback and some official pictures that she is playing football happily with the other orphans of Ohisama En. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Keeve, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, Chaos, or The Genesis on their taisen routes) *'Player': Izuno Yuu *'Item': Premier Shoes (プレミアシューズ) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Keeve, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Yotsuuchi After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Keeve, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tokonatsu no Ukelele (常夏のウクレレ, randomly dropped from Nankuru Naisazu (なんくるナイサーズ) at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Topic': Elegant Dance (優雅なダンスの話題, obtained outside Shindou Takuto's house) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'NEW Genesis' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea A' *'Cute★Stars' *'Gaia' *'Takabis' *'Real Aliea' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Ignites D' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Kira Related ' *'Long Shooters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Kira Related' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Navigation Category:Original series characters